The Rise of a Master!
by Closetwriter82
Summary: AU. What happens when Samuel Oak is left to watch after Ash as a baby? Join Ash Ketchum Oak on his journey to find his parents and to become a pokemon master. Smart Ash.
1. Chapter 1

****Hey readers! This is my first ever fan fiction and I'd like all the help and advice I can get. This story is going to have a smart Ash with a variety of pokemon; I might take aspects from both the game and the anime. So I'm going to need you guys help to decide which pokemon he should have, oh and OC's are greatly accepted. ****I don't own Pokemon or the characters unless they are OC's. The rights belong to Nintendo and game freak.** **

It was a cold rainy night in Pallet Town, the first cold night in months, Not even the pidgey were out in this weather. Outside a large gray building stood three adults, one of which was holding a tightly wrapped bundle.

"Delia I don't feel comfortable with this, the boy needs his parents! He's only a year old!" A man in his mid forties protested.

The couple sighed, "You're his god father anyway Samuel, we need to do this. Just please take care of Ash, we'll come back for him once we destroy Team Galaxy." The woman named Delia said, her dark brown eyes pleading with her brother.

The man next to Delia with jet black hair and beady black eyes put his hand on Samuels shoulder, "We want Ash to grow up in a safe world, and we have to do this even if it means our lives. Sammy I know you'll take care of our boy and give him a great life."

The professor sighed in defeat, "Both of you better come back safe. I'll raise him the best I possibly could."

The couple both gave a sad smile before kissing the baby Ash, "We're going to miss you Ashy, Daddy and I know you'll do great things in the world. We love you very much Ash, don't ever forget that" Delia said with tears streaming down her face while handing the baby over to Samuel.

The man stared at the infant with a small smile on his face, and love growing in his eyes as the young Ash's big brown eyes opened. "Dada?" he mumbled in his sleepy state.

Samuel saw Giovanni flinch from the corner of his eye, "You sure you want to do this?" he asked them.

They both nodded, Giovanni took a step toward the professor and pulled a gold chain with a tiny red and white pokeball at the end out of his jean pants handing it to the professor. "Please give this to him when he is old enough, this pokemon will grow with him and protect him. I caught it specifically for him."

The black haired man turned around to look at his wife " Ready?" he questioned, she silently nodded taking one last look at her only son. The professor stared at their retreating bodies disappear into the dark before taking the squirming boy into his lab.

****I know it was short but I wanted to see how the viewers thought of it so far.**  
**What pokemon should be in the chain Giovanni gave Ash?**

**Also I know Giovanni has reddish hair but I gave him black hair because he is Ash's dad in this fanfic and I wanted to tie them together. Please tell me what you guys think and the next chapter will be up within this week!**

**Sincerely,**

**Closetwriter82****


	2. Chapter 2

****Hello readers! I want to thank everyone for the suggestions and the review they were very helpful. Here's a new chapter and I hope you guys enjoy. Hopefully this clears some things up about why the Ketchums needed to stop Team Galaxy. Also there is some mild cursing in this story so I might change the rating to M just in case. If the cursing offends anyone please let me know and i'll change the rating.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights of Pokemon, they belong to game freak and nintendo. ****

**5 years later**

_A younger Giovanni and Delia were kissing near the Pallet Bay. Behind them was a youthful Samuel and a woman with long black hair and blue eyes together they were setting up a picnic. "Grace, Can you pass me the sandwiches please?" Oak said to the black haired woman. _

_Grace gave her fiancée a warm smile while passing him their lunch. "Gio! Are mom and dad coming to lunch with us?" Grace shouted to her brother interrupting their make out session. _

_The two blushing teens pulled away from each other. Giovanni cleared his throat in embarrassment "uh yeah I think so Gracie, want me to go home and check?" _

_Grace nodded her head and smiled "Why don't we have some lunch first?" she asked her baby brother. He nodded while helping his girlfriend stand up, wrapping his arm around her. They take a seat in front of the couple, unwrapped the sandwiches then began eating. "Man this is good" Delia moaned with her eyes closed enjoying the taste of her lunch. The others nod in agreement munching on their own lunch. _

"_So Gio how are your dad's pokemon? Last time I saw them they were in top shape, they could have given the champion a run for his money" the new professor asked. He smiled thinking of his dad's power house team, "They're great! Stronger now too, he trains them daily with a special diet for each type." Giovanni's smile drops and his expression turns dark "Sam I think word got out about my dad's pokemon, Team Galaxy has been giving him some trouble, but he comes out on top every time. It still worries me, the way they deal with things... It's not right." He looked at Samuel who had a pensive look on his face "We have to think of something to stop them. At this rate they'll rule Kanto. I couldn't imagine those scum bags taking over. None of us would be able to even own a pokemon!" Sam murmured. _

"_What about a rebellion?" everyone's head snapped to the quiet Grace. "What? I'm just saying what if we started an organization more powerful than Team Galaxy? They wouldn't be able to stop us and Kanto would be safe" she said coolly. Sam smiled and kissed her cheek "You know that's not a bad idea. But how would we pull it off? We don't have the recruits or a name for ourselves" The professor said. _

_Everyone stayed quiet deep in thought before shooting out names "What about Team Plasma?" Delia inquired. The boys shook their head. "What about team magma?" Oak said. Once again every one shook their heads. Grace stood up quickly "No no. We need something to counter Team Galaxy to show our organization is better. Hm... what about Team Rocket!" She said excitedly. Giovanni smiled "That's perfect!" _

_He jumped up and hugged his sister. He opened his mouth to say something else when a loud gunshot was heard through the wind. Giovanni's smile dropped, he let go of his sister to run in the direction of the gun shot while reaching for a pokeball attached to his belt. "Stay here! Protect the girls Sam!" He shouted without looking back. Giovanni stopped in front of his house where two Team Galaxy grunts were guarding the front door. One was taller with a chubbier build, the other shorter yet muscular. Both men were dressed in a navy blue tank top and space pants, sporting a large G on the center of the tank top. Their dark purple belt glistened in the sun, but their matching boots were dull by comparison. _

"_What the hell are you doing in front of my house?" Giovanni yelled at the two grunts. The Galaxy members looked shocked to see someone there. The boss told them everyone in pallet would be away. "That's none of your business punk!" the shorter grunt sneered. _

_The grunts pulled out a pokeball each and released them, out came a kadabra and a slowpoke. Giovanni clenched his jaw and released his pokemon a rhydon and nidoking. "Nidoking use earthquake on kadabra! Rhydon use hammer arm on slowpoke now!" he shouted. The pokemon released the powerful attacks hitting its target and knocking them out instantly. One of the grunts cursed under his breath while returning his pokemon. "Get out of my way and get the hell away from my house!" he shouted while walking up to them. _

_Another gunshot was heard inside the house, and he sprinted right passed the two grunts and into the house. He walked into the living room, the sight ahead made him fall to his knees. "M-mom? D-dad?" In front of him were two lifeless bodies lying in a pool of blood with a burly man in a suit standing above them holding a 9mm. The man turned around with a malicious smirk on his face "You see Gio; this is what happens when you don't do what Team Galaxy wants. What a pity it was to kill him, he could have been a great asset to us." The smirk on his face grew. _

_Tears streamed down Gio's face "You son of a bitch! How could you!" he screamed at this monster in front of him. The unknown man chuckled and pointed the gun at Giovanni's chest "You have two choices. One, join us and become the most powerful admin on Team Galaxy or two, I kill you here like your pathetic parents." He said. _

_Gio let out a pained laugh "I'd rather be dead than be on Team Galaxy." The man looked at Giovanni in disappointment before pulling the trigger. _

"GIO WAKE UP!" Delia shouted at her husband. Gio's eyes snapped open; his forehead was covered in sweat and he was breathing heavy. "You were dreaming about that night again weren't you?" she asked him gently. His hand went to the scar on his chest and nodded "It didn't finish this time. Grace was still alive." Delia wrapped her arms around her husband and sighed. "We'll get them. We are so close; Team Rocket is finally as strong as it needs to be to over throw Team Galaxy." Delia whispered reassuringly in his ear. He let himself melt into her touch and nodded "They need to pay for what they've done."

Delia let go of her husband and stood up with a sad look in her eyes "I know. The radio said that they killed another rookie trainer today. That's the 20th in the last month, everything is getting worse. Even the league is trying to pass a bill to raise the legal age to obtain a pokemon license to fifteen." He furiously ran his hands through his hair and cursed. "We can't keep stalling Delia. We need to stop them now." He looked into her eyes confidently "You said it yourself; we're strong enough to destroy them."

She hesitantly nodded trying to not show her nervousness. "Let's go back to sleep love, tomorrow we plan our attack on the Celadon headquarters." Giovanni nodded, holding his hand out ushering her into bed. Delia gave a weak smile before climbing into their bed.

***So what do you guys think? Leave a review and i'll post another chapter.  
Sincerely, Closetwriter82****


End file.
